The present invention relates to controlling an oil level around a transmission gear of a vehicle, in particular to controlling the oil level in a driven axle of a vehicle.
A driven axle for automotive vehicles are known whereby a drive shaft aligned generally longitudinally relative to the vehicle drives a pinion which is in meshing engagement with a crown wheel in an axle housing. The crown wheel drives a right hand drive shaft connected to a right hand wheel and also drives a left hand drive shaft connected to a left hand wheel, thereby propelling the vehicle. Typically, the crown wheel will drive the right and left hand drive shafts via a differential assembly.
A lubricating fluid, typically oil, is provided in the axle housing for lubricating and cooling the crown wheel, the pinion, differential gears and associated bearings. However, the rotation of the crown wheel, the pinion and a differential housing in the oil leads to power losses due to oil churning, thereby increasing the overall fuel consumption of the vehicle.